un nuevo comienso y un viejo enemigo sessho y ahom
by mahome
Summary: esta es un sessho y ahome ella es una yukai que para protegerla de un enemigo de su padre y de el padre se inu y sessho fue enviaa a otra epoca
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 0: una visita inesperada**

estaba nuestro grupo descansando en la aldea de la anciana kaede después de una ahua búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla sin ningún resultado ya que ahome no se encontraba junto a ellos ya que la anciana kaede la habia enviado con una vieja sacerdotisa muy poderosa para que entrenara y ahomentara sus poderes y aprendiera nuevas tecnicas y c onjuros despues de que nuestro grupo yego pasaron dos dias y regreso ahome

**shippo**: ahome que bueno que regresastes te estrañaba mucho

**aho**: igual yo a todos  
**miro**: veo que su poder espiritual a ahumentado  
**san**: pero deves estar cansada por que no descansas hoy y mañaña nos cuentas todo sobre el entrenamiento que pasates

**aho**: si pero voy a descansar en mi epoca y regreso en tres dias ya que tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a mi familia

**inu:** feh apenas yyegas y ya te vas eso no lo voy a permitir mañana nos vamos a vuscar los fracmentos que flatan

pero depronoto oyen un grito aterrador que los asusta y los ponen en guaria a todos de repente ven a su sapo con un vculo en la mano que venia corriendo atrerrado

**inu**: pero si es el sirviente de mi hermano que vendra aser aqui

**shi:** no loce pero paree que ubiera visto un fantasma oye sapo que te pasa

**jak:** mi amo mando por esa humana (señalando a ahome)

**inu:** y que te hace pensar que ella va a ir contigo

**jak**: ella tiene que venir o el amo me mata

**inu**: eso no es mi problema a demás para que sesshomaru querría a ahome si el detesta a los humanos

**jak**: eso es asunto del amo y el requiere la presencia de ella urgente

**aho:** que paso jaken que quiere sesshomaru

**inu:** no me digas que piensas ir

**aho**: debe ser muy grave para que me aiga enviado a llamar o me equivoco

**jak**: no te equivocas humana lo que pasa es el algo pico a la pequeña lin el amo le saco todo el veneno pero ella no reacciona y tiene mucha fiebre y me mando a buscarla ya que el dijo que uds era la única que la podría curar

**inu** :y porque no la trajo no creo que sea eso

**jak** lo que pasa es que si la mueve puede morir

**aho**: por que si saco todo el veneno la puede mover

**jak**: es que el veneno es muy potente y el la tiene en el manantial para que no le suba la fiebre mas

**aho**: y como llegamos donde estas  
**jak:** novamos sobre ahun

dicho esto parten no sin ante de que ahome dijera ciert a palabra que ase que inu tiemble abajo

claro eso fue por que la tomo de la mano y no la dejaba ir

cuando ahome llega donde se encuentra sesshomaru se sorprende de la cara de preocupación que tenia el al ver que ni el agua fresca le bajaba la fiebre a lin y esto además de preocuparle Asia que el gran yukay se molestara al no poder hacer nada por su pequeña acompañante( en este fic voy sessho demustra lo que sinte por la pequeña un criño imenso la ve como una hija pero no dice nado y que los muestra a traves de su mirada y de eso se da cuenta ahome)

asi que se pone a prepoarar un te de hiervas yle pide que la saque del agua le da una paño(tualla) para que la seque y una manta para que la arrope despus de prepara el te se lo da a tomar y le pone una crema en donde le abia picado el amimal la fiebre la tubo por varios dias asi que ella se quedo asta que la pequeña estuvier mejor  
**sessho**: segura que se pondr bien con eso que le distes si no es asi ten por seguro que te mato

**aho**: sesshomaru tranquilo se pondra bien no te preocupes  
**sessho**: quien dijo que me preocupo

**aho:** lo se

sesshola toma por el cuello y lo dece

**sessho:** como que lo sabes yo no te e dicho tal cosa solo la curo por que cuando sea grande sera una de mi sirvientes en mi castillo (que frio es)  
**aho**: lo que pasa es que lo veo en tus ojos

sessho soltandola y dejandola caer dice

**  
****sessho**: como que mis ojo lo disen

**aho:** aunque no lo digas ni con palabra , ni jesto tus ojo te delatan ademas unado yege pe pedistes porfabor que la curara si no la quisieras no me lo ubiera pedido asi al contrario me lo ubieras ordenado

en ese momento lin despierta y sale corriendo y abrasa a sessho

**lin**: amo tenia mucho miedo que bueno que esta a qui

**sessho:** a que le temías

**lin:** a que volviera esa serpiente que me ataco

**sessho**: yo la aniquile con mis garras.

entonces lin v e a ahome y le dice

**lin**: la señorita como esta, que ase a qui, cunto se va a quedar

**aho**: bien, vien por que sesshomaru envio por mi para que perparara medisina para ti, y me voy a quedar un par de dias mas

**sessho**: eso si que no si lin esta bien tu te lñargas de aqui ademas el tonto de mi medio hermano debe estar molesto y no quiero pelera con algien tan devil como el

**aho**: eso no me importa, me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga, haga o piense inuyasha ademas me tengo que quedar por si vuelve la fiabre ya que si fue una serpiente tenemos que vigilar a demas la herida todabia esta inchado asi que no me voy

asi pasron los dias que ahome decidio pasar con sesshomaru para cuidar de la pequeña pero algo que le dijo sesshomaru a ahome entes de que esta se fuera al dejo intrigada

**aho**: bueno lin ya me tengo que retirrar me alegra aver pasado estos dias aqui

**sessho**: por que si solo pasates el tiempo cuidandola a demas de hacerme comer esa comida asquerosa que comen los humanos

**aho**: claro que si porque me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos

**lin:** somo amigas

**aho**: si asi es tu sabes como encontrarme esi que cuando queras verme envia a ese sapo odioso

**sessho**: eso no va a pasar tu no te vuelves a asercar a nosotros  
**aho:** si lin quiere lo ago tu no me das ordenes por que no eres mi amo ,ni señor ni como quiere que t e diga

**sessho**: valla que orgullosa eres te parese a hiey en lo atrevida

**aho:** y quien es ese  
**sessho**: el unico que se atrevia a hablarle a mi padre como si fuera superior que el; pero el tubo suerte de que mi padre no lo matara pero tu no correras con esa serte

aho descargando su poder ase que este la suelt de golpe por que no se esperaba que se defendiera le preguanta de forma sarcastica

**aho**: y por que tubo suerte  
**sessho**: por que ere su amigo y simpre lo asia para que mi padre se esnojara ademas eso no es tu problema noce ni por que te dije eso

cuando ahome regreso a al aldea encontra a inuyasha mas enojado que nunca a si que despues de barios minutos dicutiendo porque el no la dejaba ir a su epoca ella gano con un abajo pero cuando llego que entro a su casa escucho dos voces que discutian alo serio 


	2. capitulo 1 un secreto revelado

**capitulo 1: un secreto revelado**

cuando ahome regreso a su tiempo escucho que dos personas comberasban al parecer algo muy serio

**xxx: **es hora de que sepa la verdad ya no se la podemos ocultar mas tiempo

pero hija si se lo decimos se pondrá triste y brava por ocultárselo y lo mas seguro es que se valla

**xxx: **eso lo se pero es inevitable tiene que saberlo

: lo se pero ya tiene mucho con lo de la perla y con lo de naraku

**xxx**: si pero por eso mismo tiene que saberlo

: Como es que acoso hay algo que tu y ron me hayan ocultado acaso les dijo algo que paso que ocultas que no me as dicho

**xxx:** eso lo sabrás cuando ahome llegue

: a un así no estoy de acuerdo deberías ocultádselo mas tiempo

**xxx**: ya lo e ocultado por 16 años

**aho**: abuelo, madre que me han estado ocultando

**abu:** nada, nada solo tonterías

**madre**: no son tonterías bien te contare así que siéntate y me escuchas todo esto paso ase 16 años(ya había pasado un año desde que ahome cruzo el poso por culpa de la perla) tu padre y yo hacíamos el aseo en el templo cuando escuchamos un estruendo y...

en el fics la mamá de ahome se llamara Lina y el padre ron

**lina:** ron amor gracias por ayudarme a limpiar el templo (Vivian ellos dos y el abuelo de ahome el cual no se encontraba)

**ron:** para eso soy tu esposo o no 

**lina**: jajaja si

mientras hablaban y limpiaban se escucho un estruendo

plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaz

**ron**: Lina escuchaste ese ruido

**lina: **si y viene del pozo pero se supone que estaba sellado es mejor que vallamos a ver

**ron:** si vamos

cuando llegaron encontraron a un hombre de cabellera plateada por los hombros , ojo dorados, una marca de rayo en la frente y al constado de la cara rallas del mismo color azul del rallo, un traje azul y amarillo, con una armadura de color negra grisácea, con una espada en la cintura y una caja negra con un pergamino **( el la que esta la segsuna la tercera espada del padre de sessho e inu)** y una bebe en los brazos la armadura estaba destrozada en su gran mayoría y tenia una gran herida

**lina:** pero que le paso a este hombre, y como llego aquí ron hay que ayudarlo

**ron:** pero mejor lo llevémoslo adentro

ya a dentro el misterioso hombre recupera el conocimiento

**ron:** Lina toma a la bebe mienstra que yo curo sus heridas

: gracias pero ya es tarde la herida es muy profunda para que la puedan curar les agradezco la intención pero si su deseo es ayudarme cuiden de mi pequeña ahome y guarden esta espada **( la de la caja)** esta es segsuna ya que mi deber era entregársela a los dos herederos del comandantes inutaisho pero no puedo así que esa responsabilidad recae en ella cuando tenga edad de defenderse sola deberá regresar y entregar la espada como ya se había dispuesto ya que ella deberá luchar contra el enemigo que causo la muerte de inutaisho**( en este fics inutasha no murió la noche que salvo a izayoy aquí el sobrevivió pasaron tres meses y apareció el enemigo del cual es esta contando **

**_(lamentablemente no e tenido la oportunidad de ver ninguna de las peliculas pero si lei en una pagina el resumen de las peli y vi imagenes )_**a perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es hiey

**lina y ron**: que enemigo no entendemos

**hiey**: primero guarden esta otra espada la cual manejar ella cuando sea grade esta espada se llama colmillo de la amistad; el enemigo se llama el fénix de fuego y es muy poderoso buscamos refuerzos pero al enterase contra quien lucharíamos nos dieron la espalda, solo tuvimos la fuerza para sellarlo nos juro venganza y nos dijo que volvería y se aliaria a la gran araña;

**lina**: la gran araña a que se refería

**hiey**: eso no lo se solo se que el poder de las tres espadas lo derrotara

**lina**: perdone lo que le voy a preguntar y su esposa ella debe estar preocupada por Uds. y la bebe

**hiey**: no lo esta ya que ese maldito mato a mi esposa,tambien a primera esposa del comandante; y esto lo confenzo en instante antes de que lo selláramos

después de contar la historia muere lina y ron lo entierran al pie del árbol puesto que este se lo había pedio ya que su deso era que al morir fuera enterrado a los pies de un arbol sagrado

fin del flash back...

**lina:** bien hija eso es todo perdona por ocultar tu verdad y si no me crees mira esta foto de cuando tenia 5 años

**aho**: a entonces por que no tengo esa apariencia no entiendo

**abuelo**: es que ase tiempo una luz azul y rosada de envolvió y tomaste esa presencia  
**aho**: (pensando) ya creo que se lo que paso 

**lina**: bueno no ce que hacer para ayudarte a que tomes tu verdadera forma pero la respuesta esta en el sengocu

**abuelo**: lo mas probable es que cuando liberes tu verdadero poder vuelvas a ser la misma de antes

**aho:** buen entonces me voy a descasar me avisan cuando este la comida ya que no pertenezco acá no tiene caso que me siga preocupando por los exámenes jajaja

se retira a su cuarto se baña y se acuesta y se pone a pensar

**aho pensamiento:** no lo puedo creer soy una yukai entonces esa luz que dijo mi abuelo era la perla que llego acadeseguro por los deseo de kikio de que no causas problemas y me perjudico mi peri mi verdadera forma por esa mujer..

**lina:** ahome ya esta la comida

ahome baja y come se va a su cuarto descansa toda la noche y en la mañana vuelve al sengoku

en eso ve que inu, sessho, sango y miroku están peleando contra una de las extensiones de naraku y ve a un lado que shippo esta haciendo un campo de fuerza con su fuego para protegerse a le y a la pequeña de lin. en eso ve que naraku los ataca y ella se interpone en ese ataque no si antes lanzar una de sus flechas hiriendo a naraku muy fuerte(no es una marioneta ) este escapa no sin antes decir

**nara**: no me verán en un buen tiempo pero cuando regrese ni que unan fuerza me podrán derrotar jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

en eso ahome cae muy lastimada pero nadie se da cuenta hasta que lin. grita

**lin:** señor sesshomaru ayúdeme la señorita se esta muriendo por mi culpa

sessho de un golpe destruye la creación de naraku y corre donde lin. y ve a la pequeña llorando sobre ahome pero esta la tranquiliza diciéndole mienstra acaricia el rostro de la niña

**aho**: no te preocupes estoy bien esto no es nada; solo me duele un poco; estoy bien después de decir esto se desmaya

**lin.:** señor cueréala Profa.

**Sessho**: esta bien

sessho se lleva a ahome lejos de ahí hasta un manantial a kilómetro para que inu no lo consiga

**lin:** señor ella se pondrá bien verdad la señorita cuido de lin. no la deje morir

**sessho**: no morirá solo quedo inconsciente ve y tráeme plantas medicinales

lin sale en busca de las plantas en eso sessho usa a colmillo sagrado para revivirla pero la herida no sano por completo aprovecha para saca la blusa **( no piensen mal la va a curar)** y empieza a lamer las heridas en eso ya despierta y siente las caricia**(por decir asi )** que sessho le da con su lengua y esta se sonroja y le dice

**aho**: que haces

**sessho**: curándote que no vez

**aho**: lo que veo o mejor dicho lo que siento es que me estas lamiendo por que

**sessho**: calla mal agradecida que no vez que te estoy curando esa herida que es tan grade que colmillo sagrado no pudo curar **(para eso la desenvaino)**

**aho**: lo ciento gracias

**sessho:** tu protejistes a lin.; no le digas te tuve que revivirte ya que ella cree que solo quedaste inconsciente

**aho:** ves que la quieres

**sessho:** y a ti también

**aho:** que dijiste

**sessho**: lo que oistes no me gusta que estés cerca de ese hibrido de mi hermano (en eso le pega un pequeño pordisco en la parte de atras de cuello)

**aho**: hay me dolio que isistes  
**sessho**: te e marcado

**aho:** a que te reifieres con eso de que me has marcado

**sessho**: que a hora no te podras separar de mi a de mas tu sabes que ese idiota nunca te protegerá ya que siempre se va con aquella sarsedotisa que lo sello o me equivoco

**aho(triste):** si lo se pero como sebes que el se va con ella

**sessho**: tus amigos le estaban reclamando que por que el era el culpable de que siempre salgas lastimada y que no te protege por estar con ella

**aho:** ...

**sessho:** por esa razón no puedo dejar que el se te acerque a de más no sabremos cuando aparecerá ese mardito de naraku así que pienso ir a mi castillo y te llevare con migo

**aho:** no puedo tengo que arreglar un asunto muy importante

**sessho**: no tu te vienes con migo no pienso dejar que te pase algo malo

**aho**: pero sesshomaru yo tengo

fue silenciada por un beso que fu inesperado para ella el cual correspondió ese beso fu un beso lleno de ternura y verdadero amor

**(Entre ellos hay algo solo que el se comporta como siempre y no lo admite y ella tampoco)**

**aho(pensamiento):** por que sesshomaru que dice odiar a los humanos me confeso que me quiere y me besa como si nada de una forma muy tiernna

porque inu nunca lo iso; pero sessho tiene razon inu nunca me corresponderá 

aho(separándose del beso) (aho pensamiento: por que lo isistes por que ese beso no se por que sessho no cambia a pesar de……….)

**sessho:** ya te lo dije te quiero no mejor dicho te amo y no quiero verte sufrir por culpa de ese idiota de inuyasha

**aho:** nunca pense que tu demostraras tus sentimientos de esa forma si acepto irme con tigo pero primero dejame arreglar el asunto que tengo pendiente

**sessho:** si pero primero te quedaras unos días en el castillo con migo hasta que descanses y así te mostrare cual será tu habitación 

**aho**: si esta bien será como tu digas pero déjame despedirme de mis amigos

**lin**.: señor sesshomaru ya llegue aquí están las hiervas

jak: nose para que el amo se preocupa por esa humana tonta

( Refiriéndose a ahome)

**sessho**: lin. aplícales las hiervas a jaken

**jak:** pero amo yo no estoy herido

sessho la da un golpe a jaken que lo deja inconsciente

**sesho**: (sarcásticamente) lin aplícaselas que a hora si las necesita

**LIN**: lo ve señor jaker lo que le paso por estar reclamándole al amo

**jak**: pero yo no ise nada

**sessho**: jaken lleva a lin al castillo yo ire despues

**jak**: por que amo bonito

**sessho**: tu solo has lo que te digo y no me repliques

**jak:** como usted diga amo bonito

dicho esto se retiraron al castillo y se quedaron sessho y ahome

**aho**: y bien me vas a dejar despedirme de mis amigos

**sessho:** si pero y te acompaño

asi los dos partieron en direccion de la aldea de la anciana y al llegar los recivio shippo

**shi:** ahome que bueno que regresaste no te paso nada

**aho:** no shippo sesshomaru me cuido no te preocupes

**todos**: que sesshomaru que

**sessho**: lo que oyeron

**inu:** no lo creo que sesshomaru te cuido feh el odia a los humanos

**aho:** inuyasha mejor tu callate

**inu:** que te pasa por que me tratas asi yo no te ise nada

**sessho**: que hipocrita eres

**san**: ahome a que se refiere sesshomaru por que dice eso  
**aho**: veras recuerdas cuando sesshomaru mando por mi para que curara d lin

**san:** si pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que le acaba de decir sesshomaru a

inuyasha

**aho**: pues veras

**flax back**

**aho:** sesshomaru boy por mas hiervas medicinales ya que se terminaron

**sessho:** voy contigo

**aho**: no hace falta yo puedo recojerlas sola

**sessho:** estas tierras son muy peligrosas asi que te voy a compañar

**aho**: pero si son peligrosas quedate y proteje a lin

**sessho**: no te preocupes para eso esta ahun

**aho**: bueno esta bien

asi caminaron unos metros pero se detuvieron al escuchar dos voces

**&&:** inuyasha por tu me amas

**inu**: sabes que si kikio por que me preguntas eso

**ki**: por que siempre estas protegiendo a esa niña, por que dejas que te acompañe

**inu:** por que ella puede ver los fragmentos

**ki:** pero yo también los puedo ver

**inu**: si pero no pienso exponer tu vida por eso es que la llevo con migo

**ki:** no sientes nada por ella

**inu**:...

**ki:** por que no contestas

**inu:** prefiero no hacerlo pero recuerda tu eres a quien amo

**aho(llorando) :** por que 

sessho la toma del braso y se la lleva de ese sitio

**fin del flx back**

_(a eso me refiero a que su relacion es rara aunque hayga algo se tratan como sino)_

**san:** no lo puedo creer

**aho**: pues es así

**inu**: ahome como puedes decir eso yo no ise nada

**aho**: no mientas

**inu(abrasándola):** yo no miento tu sabes que te quiero

**aho:** si para que siga el rastro de los fragmentos -zafándose del abrazo-  
**inu:** eso no es cierto yo te quiero como te lo demuestro tu eres una gran amiga

**aho:** ya me canse de verte ir tras ella ya no lo aguanto me dolía el saber que jamás me corresponderías por eso yo ya tome una decisión irme lejos

**inu:** no puedes irte

**aho**: claro que puedo además tengo un asunto que aclarar

**mir**: si se puede saber señorita nos podrías decir cual es ese asunto

**sessho:** ahome dime ya cual ese asunto que tanto nombras

**san:** a que te refieren con eso de que tanto nombra

**sessho:** no es de tu incumbencia pero desde ase rato esta con ese tema( por que no me dice nada después de todo yo y ella...)

**aho**: les contare pero no todo

**inu**: como que no todo

**aho**: así es ya que parte de ese asunto es un secreto y no puedo reversárselos por a hora

**san:** cuéntanos amiga

**aho:** bueno les contare me acabo de entera de algo muy grave

**inu**: que puede ser tan grave lo único grave es que no hemos derrotado a naraku

**aho:** esto es sobre la creación de naraku

**inu:** a que te refires si tu conoses la histiria de como se formo naraku

**aho**: esa parte si pero hay otra de la cual me acabo de enterar

**san:** cual

**aho**: bueno hace tiempo hubo un yukai muy fuerte capas de destruir todo a su paso era sanguinario mataba por matar sin contar que le gustaba ver a sus victima morir bajo las llamas

**sessho:** oye no me digas que conoses a ese yukay ese mardito

**aho**: si pero no en persona solo los relatos  
**sessho:** como lo sabes

**aho**: no puedo decir eso pero me entere de que ese ser fue quien mando al espirito dragón a que atacara a inutaisho

**sessho y inu:** a que te refieres

**aho**: a que este ser odiaba a su padre y también manipulo a taquenmaru para que atacara la aldea donde vivía la madre de inuyasha

**inu:** que

**aho:** este enemigo lo odiaba por que inutaisho era uno de los monstruos mas respetados y fuertes así que decidió atacarlo pero ubo alguien que se interpuso

**sessho**: quien fue no lo entiendo

**aho**: eso no es importante después de esto inutaisho se estaba recuperando lejos donde este ser no lo encontrara ya que sus heridas eran muy graves y a un para el tardaría tiempo en sanar pasaron varios mese y inutaisho se recupero y empezó a entrenar se para tener mas fuerza y derrotar a este ser pero fue mucho ya que este ser tenia la capacidad de dividirse en varios y aprovecho esa ventaja para atacarlo

antes de morir le dio las espadas a el general de sus topas y le dijo como seria entregadas pero el estaba muy grave mente herido cuando este llego a su casa encontró a su mujer muerta y a su hija llorando

este huyo con la espada (seseuna) para ponerla donde ningún ser con energía maligna la encontrara ya que las otras ya las había entregado pero fue atacado que do muy herido pero logro poner a salvo tanto a la espada como a su hija; y dejo la misión de que su hija de proteger esa valiosas espada después de esto murió

**sessho**: y como sabes eso

**aho**: solo me lo contaron; pero este ser,, este yukay que fue sellado en una especie de dimensión izo que onigumo se obsesionara

**sessho**: ese ser el es fénix de fuego un ave con un tamaño mayor al de mi padre como lo sabes lo que este ser izo

**aho**: solo me lo contaron y pienso encontrarlo y destruirlo y vengarme

**sessho**: por que

**aho:** ya que por ese ser estoy aquí atrapada ( mentira pero no les puede revelar la verdad)

**san:** y no podemos ayudar

**sessho**: no

**shi:** ahome yo me quiero ir con tigo

**sessho**: no

**inu**: no te vallas quédate

**aho;** eso jamás ya me canse de ti, ya no soporto que no confíes en mi y que me defraudes

**sessho**: bueno es hora de irnos

**aho**: cierto asta pronto chicos nos vemos; shippo no te preocupes pronto nos volveremos a ver; chicos es mejor que se cuiden ya que ya entan al tanto deben tener mas cuidado creo que la próxima contara mas venser a naraku

despues de despedirse partieron en direcion del cantillo

cuando llegaron fueron resividos por lin

**lin**: señor sesshomaru señorita ahome que bueno que volvieron lin estaba preocupada  
**sessho**: ya estamos aquí n o tienes de que preocuparte

**lin:** pero es que lin tiene miedo de que cuando el amo se va y la deja con jaken el amo nu vuelva

**sessho(abrasándola):** yo nunca te dejare siempre te protejere(esto lo isi por que la vio llorando)

**aho pensamiento:** que lino es con ella en verdad la quiere

**sessho**: lin diles a los sirvientes que preparen la comida

**lin**: si

**sessho:** tu bienes con migo te mostrare tu habitación

caminaron por un largo pasillo luego subieron a unas escaleras y llegaron a una habitación enorme

**aho**: que bella y es muy grande es mucho para mi

sessho se aseca y la abras por la espalde de forma tierna y le dice al oído

**sessho**: yo no creo se sea grade en esta habitación ya dormiremos los dos el dia que aceptes se mi esposa ;mientras tu habitación estará alado de la de lin mientras te decides pero quise mostrarte esta antes

**aho**: pero sesshomaru

**sessho:** ( la voltea y la pone frente a el) pero nada yo esperare a que te decidas esta es mi habitación y deseo compartirla con tigo mi querida ahome

y la besa apasionadamente y ella le corresponde el beso y lo abras a lo cual el repode abrasándola con mas fuerza pero con cuidado de no lastimarla, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que la falta de aire los izo separase

**aho**: sesshomaru

**sessho**: que pasa

**aho**: gracias por tu amor en verdad te lo agradezco pero antes que todo debo hacer lo que ya te conté

**sessho**: si lose y te dije que no había problema pero que primero pasaras unos dias aquí con migo

**aho**: si lo ce pero si muero tu te quedaras solo por eso no pudo permitir que este amor crezca

**sessho**: tu no vas a morir yo te boy a aydar ese mardrito va a pagar lo que izó yo lo e estado buscando por eso necesitaba a colmillo de hacero

**aho**: sessho mi deber es entrega la sessuna a un o de ustedes pero para poderlo hacer

**sessho:** que pasa a que te refieres tu la tienes pese que se había perdido

**aho**: no noce perdio pero para que sea usada no debe existir el odio

**sessho**: a que te refires con eso

**aho**: recuerdas cuando inu la toco

**sessho:** si pero que tiene que ver con lo del odio

**aho:** mucho ya que el quela use no debe tener ese sentimiento ni tampoco rencor; ya que si los tiene la espadal posesionara

**sessho:** como, yo que sepa a mi padre nunca lo posesiono

**aho:** lo que pasa es que el comandante nunca sintio odio por eso el la podia manejar

**sessho**: pero como sabes eso tu de que mi padre nunca tubo esos sentimientos

**aho**: ya lo dije solo me contaron esa historia

en eso lin entra

**lin**: señor ya esta lista la comida

**sessho**: gracias lin a hora vamos a comer y despues seguimos con esta platica

**aho**: si como digas

**lin**: que bueno que se va a quedar con nosotros lin esta feliz de tener una nueva mami y un papa

**aho**: lin

**sessho**: lin adelántate

lin ase caso y en cuanto sale de la habitación este le pregunta a ahome que paso

**sessho:** que paso por que cambio tu expresión con lo que dijo lin

**aho**: (abrasándose a si misma ) sesshomaru como pudiste hacer eso de decirle que seré su madre que no vez que si muero ella sufrirá 

**sessho:** no lo ara por que tu no morirás tu y yo siempre estaremos junto y te voy a ayudar en esta misión ya yo te lo había dicho antes

en eso el se acerca y la abrasa y le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice

**sessho**: te amo no te pongas triste ven vamos a comer

la toma por los hombros y la a cerca a el y le da un beso tiernos en los labios a lo que ella correspondes

**aho**: yo también si vamos tengo mucha hambre(sonriendo)

asi pasaron barios dias y ahome reflexiono y penso a quien le daria la espada cual de ellos podría usarla sin salir lastimado en eso sessho la toma por la espalda y la voltea para dejarla frente a el para después besarla apasionadamente pero a la vez tiernamente ahome corresponde a este de echo ya la relación que llevaban iba cada vez mejor ya ella le habia contado todo la noche que acepto casarse

**recuerdos**

**sessho:** y bien que me querias decir

**aho**: que acepto tu propocicion de casarme con tigo pero primero te voy a contar lo que no les conté el otro dia pero prometeme que eso solo tu lo sabras yo no se lo contare a nadie mas que a ti asi que prométeme que no lo contaras

**sessho**: claro solo cuéntame yo siempre cumplire las promesas que te haga

**aho**: bueno se la historia porque ese ser que mencione mato a mi padre y a mi madre sesshomaru yo no soy del futuro como creía mi madre me contó que hace tiempo un ser con una paciencia parecida a la tuya y a la de tu padre se encontraba en el fondo del poso muy herdo el le conto a mis padres adoptivos lo que les conte el traía con sigo una espada y una bebe esa niña era yo y el nombre de ese yukai ere hiey

**sessho:** eso quiere decir que eres una yukai pero entonces que te paso porque esa apariencia y esencecia

**aho**: lo que pasa es que aquel en el momento que muere kikio tomo sus almas y las tranporto e iso que se fucionaran con migo bueno eso es lo que yo pienso. Pero tambien pudo haber sido obra de aquel maldito

**sessho:** porque piesnsas eso

**aho** :primero que ese ser sentero de que yo podría aher celastraespadas colmillo que iso tu padre unieran sus mejores ataques

**sessho**: como

**aho:** lo que se es que para que puedan sacar el maximo poder de las espadas es que uds dos unan fuerza ...

asi le conto todo

**fin de los recuerdos**

cuando llego el dia de la boda ambos estaban nerviosos la boda comenzó al anochecer ceremonia fue privada y que los unicos invitados eran los de las tropas de sessho y los sirviente del catillo ya que ahome no queria que ninguno de sus amigos hasta despues de haber pasado un largo tiempo

ya en la noche espesaron besándose tiernamente el beso poco a poco fue aumentando poco a poco se fueron despojando de su ropas las caricias fueron aumentando hasta que se dejaron llevar por sus sentimiento, por sus emociones, por lo que sentian se durmiero casi amaneciendo se entragar en una noche llena de pacion

Despues de que se casaron paso un mes y medio y decidieron ir busca del enemigo ya que ya habían encontrado una pista de su posible escondite 


End file.
